Long Road to Forever
by WoahNow
Summary: Edward and Bella take the journey of a lifetime to create second chances. They discover things they never thought possible. Rated M for mature content. Collaboration from EdwardsLove82 & WoahNow.
1. Temptations

**This has been a long time in the making but it's here at last! Hopefully you will enjoy this story- it's got a little bit of everything, that's for sure. We are busy people and this story is complicated and we take our time perfecting it, for these reasons and more, updates will be monthly. Consider that your warning :) If we're feeling generous, we'll throw in an extra update from time to time.**

**So, here is another collaboration from myself and Nicci...  
**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight, we just borrow Edward for some lovin' **

* * *

_**EPOV**_

She has no idea what she does to me, moving around like that. The way her hips sway when she walks and her soft wavy hair falls down her back is enough to bring me to my knees. Seeing her bite down on that soft, swollen bottom lip makes me weak. When she looks up at me through those beautiful and innocent chocolate eyes and long lashes, I can almost feel my dead heart skip a beat. She leaves me breathless without even trying and if she ever tries to intentionally seduce me, it will be the death of me.

Bella walked passed me, moving up the stairs, dodging the creaking floorboards, and entering the bathroom with the door banging shut behind her. I followed her quickly and quietly up the stairs, collecting her things from her bedroom and depositing them on the floor outside the bathroom.

"Bella, I left your clothes by the door, I'll wait for you downstairs."

"Thank you, I should be out in a couple minutes and then we can go. Can you just leave a note for Charlie?" Her voice yelled out to me from the next room as if I wouldn't hear her. I chuckled and rolled my eyes.

"Sure, Love. I can hear you perfectly well, you know. You don't need to shout."

I laughed to myself while hearing her snort and mutter something that sounded like _stupid vampires_.

It took all of my self control to not give in to the lust filled thoughts clouding my mind as I listened to Bella prepare to take her shower. I stood outside the bathroom for a moment, wishing I could see through the door. I moved into her room and sat on her bed, just breathing in her sweet scent that lingered in the air. I could hear her moving around in there and my mind started to go wild. First I heard the water turn on, then the sound of Bella removing her clothes ever so slowly; almost as if she knew it would drive me mad. I could hear the water beading off of her and the soap suds moving all over her skin. I imagined it were my hands soaping her up, touching her softly and slowly, cleaning her wet, glorious body. I was seconds away from bursting into the bathroom and throwing her against the shower wall just so I could feel her naked body pressed against me while I ravish her mouth and neck with kisses.

To rid myself of the dangerous thoughts, I picked myself up off her bed and headed downstairs to write a note for Chief Swan.

_Charlie,_

_We are going to Port Angeles to do some shopping, then for dinner. Billy called to say he would be over by six and that he is bringing pizza. We won't be gone too long, see you tonight._

_Bella & Edward_

As I turned around, Bella was just coming around the corner into the kitchen and all thoughts left my mind. She was breathtaking in the deepest shade of blue I have ever seen. Her sweater had come up to her neck and the extra material was bunched up with her hair falling over the front and I just wanted to bury my face there for the rest of the night. Her jeans and sneakers were classic Bella, and she had never looked more beautiful.

I walked purposefully over to her and wrapped my arms around her, pulling her close to me. Keeping one hand firmly around her waist, I brought my other hand up and ran it through her soft waves, fisting a handful to tilt her head back. I crushed my lips to hers in a moment of passion, kissing her like my life depended on it, sucking on her bottom lip and running my tongue over her mouth so I could taste her.

Every time I inhaled, I could smell the enticing scent that tempted all of my desires. I could taste her, every time my lips touched hers. It was a vampire sensory overload. It was pure Bella and it hit me hard. It was too much, it was beyond delicious. I wanted more. I poured every ounce of love I had into our kissing. My breathing was uneven and erratic. I was trembling from the energy and passion I was holding back. In the back of my mind, I heard myself moaning and purring into her mouth, but on the surface I heard Bella. I knew what would happen if we kept this up, I had to find the will to stop.

After a few moments of kissing, biting and soft moans, her knees began to shake, then her heartbeat faltered so I knew I had to slow down. I kissed her softly and she whimpered deliciously into my mouth, which sent me into another wave of lust. I grabbed her by her hips, lifted her up and wrapped her legs around my waist, backing her into the wall. Our kissing was now urgent and the only thought that went through my mind was the combination of her scent washing over me and the fact that I could feel just how aroused she was, even through her panties and jeans. Moments like these make me feel grateful for being a Vampire. I tried to slow things down and pull away but then Bella grabbed onto my hair with force, knotting her fingers in the strands and refusing to part from my lips.

Bella must have sensed I was about to pull away from her because she arched her back, pushing her chest closer to me and pulled even harder on my hair, proving that she wanted me as much in that moment as I wanted her. She sighed into my mouth, dazzling me with her warm breath.

"Edward. Please… don't stop, I need more." She breathed into my mouth, holding me closer.

"Bella, we have to stop. I'm trying to do the right thing but you're making it so hard, do you have any idea what you do to me?" I held her gaze, begging her to understand that I wanted her just as much, but had to maintain my self control.

"I know, it's okay." She gave me a sad smile and pushed a piece of hair away from her face. Taking a deep breath, she focused on my eyes, then my mouth and smirked. She bit down on her bottom lip that was now glistening and swollen from our kissing. _Mmmm that mouth. _I licked my lips slowly, staring at her mouth. God, it's getting harder and harder to resist her. I want to make her mine in the worst way, but we've made it this far and our wedding is so close.

_Just a few more weeks_, I kept repeating to myself over and over like a mantra, trying to get a grip back on reality.

She leaned away from me slightly, tilting her head and looking me right in the eye.

"You know, once I'm a Vampire, you won't be able to get away so easily."

A mischievous grin spread across her beautiful face and my heart clenched. I was both excited and sad about that change, but now isn't the time to dwell on that subject.

I flashed her favorite crooked smile, running my finger slowly up her stomach and across her ribs. Then I grabbed her forcefully and pulled her close once again just long enough to whisper into her ear…..

"I'm looking forward to it, my love." I backed her slowly towards the wall again and let out a groan, grazing my lips across her mouth and cheek to the other ear. I whispered again to tease her a little. "To actually hold you, kiss you and touch you the way I want to," I breathed, "Oh, you have no idea, Miss Swan."

She blushed a beautiful pink, letting out a soft moan and the sound went straight to my cock, which was now straining against my trousers. She looked up at me through her soft, long lashes while biting her lip and I just had to taste her once more. I leaned down to kiss her softly before I released her so she could fix her sweater and hair, which was now messier than it had been a few minutes ago.

We went out to the Volvo and headed to Port Angeles. We just wanted a day to relax and be with each other. We walked around talking, laughing and holding hands and I loved every single moment of the day.

We did some shopping, buying new books and music, and Bella decided to have a pair of sweatpants made for her that spelled "CULLEN" across the ass. She was going for funny, knowing Alice would be pretty mad that she bought more sweatpants, but funny is not the result she got. Unfortunately my animal instincts returned, swarming my mind.

Bella ran into the bathroom to change into them emerging soon after, stopping to stand in front of me before she span around with her arms out and a bright smile on her face. She stood still with her ass towards me and then, as if I wasn't on edge already, she shook her ass and threw me a look over her shoulder. I was instantly rock hard for her and thinking of all the ways I could fuck her without anyone knowing.

The growl that came out of me was deep and primal. My instinct to take her was overwhelming. My name was across her ass, marking her as mine. Everyone would know who she belongs to. These were my new favorite pants. I stared down at her delectable curves, taking in every aspect of her gorgeous body. The animal inside me was taking over. Nothing around us mattered, my whole world zeroed in on the fact that all I could see was my name branded on her perfect ass, just waiting for me to grab it and pull her against me.

_Mine._

My voice was deep and raspy when I spoke, which must have surprised her because she tensed a little and blinked.

"Bella." Her name came out breathless and almost as a purr.

My eyes burned into hers as I walked over to her. I dropped the bags I was holding and wrapped my arms around her, probably a little rougher than I should have. I claimed her mouth with mine, kissing her with everything I had while taking care not to hurt her. My hands roamed over her hips and waist, holding her to me securely. Then my hands, as if they had a mind of their own, reached down and grabbed onto her ass, pulling her up higher to my body. My movement faltered, wondering if I was crossing a line, but when she groaned a little herself, I knew I was safe.

"Edward." My name coming from her lips was divine, especially when it was moaned in a lust filled haze.

"You feel so good. I love when you touch me like this." She moaned breathlessly into my ear, and then trailed kisses down my neck. My face was buried in her hair and then, as I pulled back so I could look at her again, her kisses moved around to my jaw and down my throat, then retracing their path back to my mouth. I pulled on her hair gently and jerked my hips forward into her, needing some friction. I knew she could feel my erection pressed against her and the sweet scent of her arousal, which now filled the air as I sucked in ragged breaths, told me that her body was having a similar reaction.

"Bella, I want you. " The words were out of my mouth before I could even process the thought. It was true, I had never wanted her more than in this moment. All logic flew out the window and lust took over. Morals and noble views be damned, I was going to be inside her.

She moaned louder and fisted my hair, trying to pull me impossibly closer to her. I picked her up and pushed her back into the bathroom, locking the door behind us. Her breathing was heavy and her heart was dancing in her chest. She smelled incredible, her scent mixed with the aroma of adrenaline pumping made her blood smell even sweeter than before. The desire for her bloodthirsty monster was nothing compared to the lust fuelled animal that threatened to consume me.

My hand slipped under her sweater and found her lace covered breasts. She whimpered when my thumb grazed over her nipple before sucking in a breath, her eyes shooting open as she stared up at me with a shocked expression on her face.

"Edward, are you sure? I mean, you know I'm ready but you wanted to wait, we don't have to do this, I don't want to push you." It came out in a nervous plea, but I knew she was worried I would regret this. I was struggling to remember exactly why I had told her we should wait. I knew this went against everything I had ever known, but being with Bella could never be wrong. We belong together.

"Bella, I wanted our first time to be perfect and romantic." I paused, rethinking that this was a horrible place to do this, but my need for her was too much, too strong. "I promise I will make sweet, passionate love to you next time, but right now, I need…." I trailed off, nervous for what I was about to say to her. I had never spoken to her like this before, I always kept my Bella induced fantasies in my head.

"What do you need Edward?" She looked me in the eye with determination pouring off her in waves. She looked so sure of herself, so sexy and powerful, yet so pure and innocent.

I grabbed her harder and ran my hands up her inner thighs, spreading her legs then reaching for her hips to pull her warmth right against my hard cock, separated only by her sweats and my jeans. I brought my eyes up to meet her steady gaze which was encouraging me to tell her what it was that I needed.

"I need to fuck you." I pressed my hips forward to rub my hard length against her warmth. I slid my fingers into the waist band of her sweatpants and stroked her hips slowly and deliberately.

"Please... yes… Edward." She moaned, groaned and purred in my ear, begging for me to keep going. She pressed her hands to my chest, grabbing fistfuls of my shirt and starting to frantically rip open the buttons. "I'm yours Edward, please… fuck me."

"Say it again." I held her hands still and looked into her eyes. "Who do you belong to Bella?" I snaked my hand into her hair, tilted her head back and licked from the base of her throat, across her neck to the soft spot behind her ear before biting down on her earlobe.

She hissed at me and moaned my name again. "Edward... you, I'm yours..." She breathed, "I always have been."

_Mine._

I growled into her mouth as I kissed her with a combination of need and desperation. Bella moaned in response and she became even more aroused, enveloping me with the delicious scent of her in the small bathroom. I slid her pants down passed her hips and grabbed onto her ass to lift her onto the counter while taking in the sight of the recently exposed, creamy skin of her smooth legs. I stood between her legs and curled my fingers into the front of her panties to push them aside.

"You're mine, Bella." I ran my thumb up and down her wet pussy. "This…." I emphasized the word by dipping two fingers inside her, "is mine." Her breathing hitched, becoming shallow and uneven.

I thrust my fingers into her warm, tight core as my thumb rhythmically circled her sensitive clit, making her pant out frenzied pleas. One of her hands clung to the edge of the counter, turning her knuckles white, while her other hand gripped my shoulder. Her head was thrown back, her eyes hooded and unfocussed as my fingers continued to bring her pleasure.

I was totally consumed by the feel of my fingers buried deep inside her. She was so warm and amazingly soft. She was unbelievably tight and wet, so ready for me. I can only imagine how she will feel around my cock. I fell even deeper into my lustful abyss when I heard the wet sounds of my fingers thrusting in and out of her, making her drip for me.

She was panting and moaning my name, mumbling incoherent things and I knew she was close. I paid no attention to the insistent chiming of my phone in the right pocket of my jeans, instead I focused my attention on the sounds Bella continued to make.

"Right there Edward…. oh my _God_!" She screamed as I twisted my fingers, curling them inside her and hitting that sweet spot over and over again. I sucked on her bottom lip and kissed the corners of her mouth which had dropped open, unable to kiss me back, she just offered me her mouth and neck.

"Where? Right …. here, Bella?" I asked her in a husky whisper as I thrust my fingers deeper inside her, slowly stroking her walls and slipping almost out of her completely before thrusting back in, making her moan and beg for more. Bella seemed oblivious as my phone began to ring again, quiet in comparison to the noises escaping her. I let the ringing continue, far too unwilling to take my hands from the beautiful creature in my arms to do anything about it.

"Yes! More… _more_…. Oh, Edward, I'm going to cum…" She was clenching down around my fingers and I desperately wondered what it would feel like around my cock. My hips shifted against her thigh, providing friction where I craved it most.

"Cum for me Bella, oh God… please…. I want to watch you cum." I have never seen anything so beautiful. She threw her head back, arching her chest into me and clenching fistfuls of my shirt in her fingers. There was a light sheen of sweat on her flushed face and a single bead of sweat was dripping from the base of her throat down into the valley between her breasts, and I reached down to lick it before it disappeared into her sweater.

_Delicious._

"Yes … Yes ….. Edward!" Bella screamed in pleasure again and again as she dripped all over my fingers until coming down from her blissful high. "Edward, oh God, I love you…. I love you so much." She grabbed my wrist, holding my fingers still inside her as she was too sensitive for me to move yet.

"I love you too, always." I kissed her and she grabbed my face with her free hand to pull me closer, kissing me back with passion matching my own. Her scent hung in the air, tempting me, and I fought the urge to taste her, my need to be inside her taking over rational thought once more.

"You smell so incredible and delicious." I blurted out before I could stop myself. She smiled and licked her lips again. Oh, _God. _

I was too busy thinking about those full, pink lips to notice Bella's hand inching back towards mine, where my fingers remained inside her. I looked down to see Bella pushing my fingers inside her once more, then pulling them out of her slowly. I have never seen anything so erotic and a low growl rumbled in my chest, followed by a throaty moan that left my mouth. Just when I thought I was going to have a calming moment, being that I wasn't touching her, Bella shocked me. She used her hold on my wrist to pull my fingers from her, coated in her wetness, before bringing them up to my lips and sliding them into my open mouth.

"Taste me, Edward." She said quietly while I stood there, motionless.

_Oh. My. God. _

I licked and sucked on my own fingers while she held my hand to my mouth, devouring her taste completely until there was no trace of her left.

I groaned in appreciation, grabbing her hips to pull her to me and kissed her with wet, open mouth kisses that had no rhythm. I was so close to the edge that I was rapidly losing all the control I had.

_There's that damn phone again._

She looked up at me, face flushed, hair wild …"I want to make you feel good, too, Edward. Will you let me make you feel good?" She asked in the sexiest voice I had ever heard.

_Fuck yes._

All I could do was nod my head and swallow thickly, I was too far gone to form words. She smiled and licked her lips, and I attacked them with my own. Her hands were trailing from my chest down to my stomach and the waistline of my jeans. Her fingers inched their way into the front of my pants and found the swollen thickness of my length. She gasped and kissed me harder; I was definitely not complaining.

"Bella….Oh, God…" I could hardly stand anymore due to the sheer pleasure that shot through me at her touch. I leaned into her more and pressed my forehead to hers, allowing her fingers to explore my body as I had done to hers.

_Incredible. Amazing. Unbelievable. Divine._

Those words don't even come close to what I feel when I am with her, especially like this. There are no words. None. Nothing can describe our love with the use of mere words.

"Edward, tell me what you want, show me how to make you feel good." Is she trying to kill me? Does she have any idea how unbelievably sexy that is?

"Fuck….. Bella. That's the sexiest thing I've ever heard."

She smiled, licked her lips and pulled her sweater off, throwing it to the floor. If vampires could get dizzy, that's what I was. She is a goddess, perfect and gorgeous. The white lace that covered her perfect breasts was making my mouth water, and the confidence that she had when she stripped off her shirt made me impossibly harder.

"Come here, Edward." She said in a soft, sultry whisper.

I eagerly closed the distance between us and she tugged on the bottom of my shirt. I ripped it off and it fell to the floor, onto the growing pile of discarded clothing. Her hands found the waist of my jeans again and she unbuttoned them slowly.

I sucked in a breath and revelled in the feel of having her hands roam my body. It was like little trails of fire all the way down to my erection. "Oh God, Bella…." I moaned into her neck. The look and feel of her in front of me like this was incredible.

Then it happened. I was so consumed in Bella, and everything that she was doing, that I didn't even hear anyone approach.

There was a pounding on the door and the annoying, high pitched, nagging voice of my sister.

_Alice._

"Edward, I don't even know why you have a cell phone if you won't bother to answer it." She called from outside the door, in a tone that often meant she was rolling her eyes.

Bella was frozen, staring at me like I held the answers to the mysteries of the world. I clenched my teeth, tightened my jaw and took a deep breath, refusing to release my frustration at our current situation. Right now, Alice was the only thing stopping me and Bella from the path we were on.

_Fucking pixie._

"If you would have answered the phone then I wouldn't have had to drive all the way here, in the rain, to stop you from doing something you would just feel guilty for later on. You might not like me right now, but you will thank me later. Trust me, I've seen it."

Her tone let me know she was clearly annoyed, but her thoughts said otherwise. She was apologizing for having to do it, but she was just trying to help.

"_I'm sorry Edward, but I saw it and you would feel guilty for what happened, leading to you and Bella having a fight about it on your wedding night."_

I saw the vision in her mind and all the anger I felt was gone. I couldn't do that to Bella. I wouldn't.

Bella looked so confused and sad, not to mention a little pissed off.

"Edward, when I'm a vampire… Remind me to punch Alice." She huffed and jumped down off the counter to pick up her sweater and sweats.

I laughed, pulling on my shirt, and agreed to remind her, then wondered how I was going to be able to walk out of here with the situation that was going on in my pants.

Once we were both dressed, I pulled Bella into my arms and whispered into her ear how amazing she is and how much I can't wait to marry her. She smiled, and stood up on her toes to kiss me.

"I love you, Edward Cullen."

"I know. I love you, too. More than you could ever know." I kissed her once more and tucked her underneath my arm.

"Come on, let's go home."

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter, there will be more to come! See you all soon ;)**_

_**Love, Nicci & Callie**_

_**xoxoxox**_


	2. Photographs

**As promised, here is chapter two! We spent a long time working on it and we hope you all enjoy it :)**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Twilight but I own Nicci... juuust saying ;)  
**

* * *

_**EPOV**_

I was sitting at the table with my laptop, looking for some things to do for the next few days to keep us occupied. We need distractions and we need to get out of this house as much as possible so we are forced to keep our hands off each other. She will be here for the next six days, since Charlie will be out of town helping on a case up in Seattle. Naturally, Bella had suggested that we spend a few nights at her house, since we would be all alone. I have tried very hard to avoid that topic when it comes up and I am running out of excuses.

I would love to be able to stay there and have her all to myself, but after what happened yesterday in Port Angeles, I'm too nervous. Alice saw that Bella would regret what happened and insisted that our wedding night wouldn't be the same and we would argue about sex on our wedding night. I don't want that for us, I never want to hurt her, in any way. I have to have more composure and will power. I have to restrain myself from doing anything that would ruin our first night as husband and wife. And I know that if we stay there alone, all of our boundaries will be obliterated and we will end up going too far and ruining it.

I put aside my previous thoughts, watching as Bella moved around the kitchen, preparing everything she needed to make lunch. I love watching her, she captivates me with every move. It was quiet in the house so we were just relaxing and making the most of our time alone. Alice, Esme and Rosalie were out shopping again. Jasper went with Carlisle to hunt and Emmett was on his way home from whatever it was that he was doing. I could hear him running through the woods, darting passed the obstacles, then I heard his thoughts… he was in a playful mood.

Emmett ploughed through the back door, almost giving Bella a heart attack in the process. He ran up to her, picked her up, flung her in the air and caught her like a rag doll. The growl that escaped my lips was a warning; He could've hurt her.

"Emmett, I swear to God, if you keep doing that I will rip your arms off and bury them in the woods." I growled at my big bear of a brother, as he was throwing my fiancé around the kitchen.

"Don't worry bro, I would never hurt my little sister." He sang as he put her down and twirled her around, ruffling her hair. Bella giggled and I suddenly found my frown being replaced by a smile to match hers. I loved hearing her laugh, it was a glorious sound.

She gave him a pointed look and tried not to laugh but the corners of her mouth pulled up ever so slightly. "Emmett, I'm dangerous enough on my own two feet, I don't need any help falling down." She said it with a joking voice but I knew it was sincere, she was unfortunate when it came to balance. The booming laughter that came from my brother shook the walls. I rolled my eyes and went back to my laptop.

Emmett made some comment about how boring we are and went upstairs to listen to his music and play video games. Bella sat across from me and ate her lunch, looking at me every now and then with a smile on her face. I looked up to find her beautiful eyes looking back at me.

"What? " I smirked at her, closing my laptop and pushing it aside giving her my undivided attention.

"Nothing, you just looked so focused and serious, it was cute." She said with a shrug of her shoulders and smiled up at me again.

"Cute? What am I, a puppy?" I chuckled and threw a crumpled up napkin at her. I gave her a fake pout to feign being wounded. She pushed her chair back, giving herself room to stand up. She walked around the counter to stand in front of me and I slid my chair back, making space for her to sit on my lap. My hand rested on her knee, drawing circles over the fabric of her jeans, and her arms wrapped loosely around my neck, absent-mindedly twirling her fingers through the hair at the nape of my neck.

"What's the matter baby, is cute not a good word? How about sexy?" She grinned down at me and then kissed my cheek.

"Well, I guess that's a little better." I grumbled as she shifted in her position on top of me, sitting herself so that her legs wrapped around my waist.

"Hmmmm.… how about… devastatingly handsome?" She said it quietly and breathlessly as she leaned down to give me soft kisses along my neck, up to my ear. Her touch sent me flying into a blissful paradise. I loved holding her close to me, it was pure joy.

I moaned and grabbed a fistful of her hair, tilting her head back. "Mmmm… much better." I leaned down and kissed her lips so softly that I was barely touching her. I trailed kisses from her lips to her jaw, down her neck to the base of her throat. She blushed beautifully for me and I just wanted to be close to her and feel her warmth. I lay my head on her chest and she held me to her, and ran her fingers lovingly through my hair. She wrapped her arms around me and leaned her cheek on top of my head. We just sat there for a while, enjoying the embrace of each other.

"Do you want to go upstairs to lie down for a while or did you want to go out right away?" She asked me softly, and I knew she would rather go upstairs. In all honesty, I would too, but we really need to steer clear of the bedroom as much as possible if I am going to succeed in keeping my hands off of her.

"Let's go out for a while, I want to take you somewhere." I kissed her again and stood up, leading her out of the kitchen. We both grabbed a sweatshirt and headed out to the car.

"Where are we going?" She asked me with a smile. I reached down between us so I could hold her hand.

"We … are going on a date." I kissed her hand and smirked at her. She giggled and looked out the window. We sat in a comfortable silence until we got to Port Angeles. First we went to the park in the middle of town, they were having some live music, poetry readings and plenty of food vendors. Bella stopped for some hot chocolate and we continued to walk around looking at all the different things going on.

We came across a table that had some beautiful handmade jewelry that I knew she would like, so I steered her in that direction. Bella is so difficult to give gifts to, but I managed to find something that I knew she would love. It was a black cord bracelet with a silver E dangling off of it, near the clasp. I told her it would look beautiful on her and that maybe I had an ulterior motive. Aside from her engagement ring, this would let everyone know she was mine.

I picked up the bracelet, put it on her wrist and smiled when she blushed. I paid the woman behind the table and wrapped an arm around my fiancé. I was walking proud, knowing the most beautiful woman in the world, was under my arm.

"Edward, I love it… It's perfect, thank you." She said excitedly as she admired her new bracelet.

"You don't have to thank me, Bella. I love being able to give you things, I wish you were this accepting all the time." I laughed out a breathy sigh as she rolled her eyes and smirked up at me, drawing my attention back to her mouth. I suddenly forgot what we were talking about as I stared at her full, rosy lips. I may have licked my own as I stared at her mouth, I could feel my body being pulled to hers as I came closer to her face. I reached out a hand to trace her bottom lip with my thumb before I captured her lips for a quick kiss.

"You know, it would be nice if you let me give you things too." She exclaimed as she cocked an eyebrow at me, daring me to deflect the comment. She emphasized her comment by rubbing her hand up my leg and stopping right at the inseam of my pants, brushing against my now straining erection. I grabbed her hand before she could feel my response to her and spun her around, curling her back under my arm.

"You give me you, that's all I ever need." I said softly as I kissed the top of her head. At first she sighed in contentment, then realized I was trying to sway her. I was laughed at as my failure at deflection was denied, causing her to point her finger at me and say I was trying to distract her from the topic. I chuckled and grabbed her around the waist as I pulled her to walk with me. I breathed a sigh of relief when she dropped the conversation. All I needed was to start thinking about the things that Bella wanted to "give" me. I would be utterly useless in conversation for the rest of the day. I had to redirect my thoughts.

We walked over towards the games and rides area and Bella noticed a photo booth.

"Edward! Oh, we have to … come on." She said excitedly as she tugged on my arm and tried to lead me towards the booth.

I laughed and let her lead me to it. I sat down inside, pulled her into my lap and closed the curtain. I inserted the money, and Bella snuggled close to me and posed for the first picture.

"Okay, you ready? It goes pretty fast." She said as she positioned herself as close to me as possible. We both smiled as the camera took the first picture, then very excitedly, she said we should make a funny face. I watched as she stuck out her tongue and crossed her eyes and all I could do was laugh.

"Bella, you are absolutely ridiculous sometimes, and I love you even more for it." I said to her as I laughed, watching her every move. The camera got her funny face, and I was just staring down at her, laughing, with a huge smile on my face. I grabbed her face and told her to look at me, I reached down to kiss her just as the camera took the third picture. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her up closer to me as I kissed her deeply. She wound her fingers into my hair as she kissed me back and apparently, there was another picture.

"Wow…" She breathed out as I released my grip on her hips. "Kiss me again." She groaned out in an exasperated breath and I pulled her close once more.

"I love you, Bella. So much that it hurts." I leaned down to kiss her again, harder this time, my fingers tangling in her hair. We moaned together as we kissed until we heard a bell chime, signaling that our picture had printed. With a deep breath to regain some composure, I let her out of my grasp and we climbed out of the booth.

"Oh, Edward … look at us." Bella smiled a gorgeous and genuinely happy smile as she looked over the photo strip. She handed it to me and I looked over it with a goofy smile of my own, so excited to see how happy and perfect we are together. The fourth picture was absolutely amazing. We were captured, frozen forever in a still image as we kissed passionately.

"I love it, we have to make a copy so we can both have one." I said to her as I reached down to kiss her cheek quickly. She told me to put it in my wallet so we wouldn't lose it. Once it was safely secured in my back pocket, we walked together towards another music tent. We stood by and listened to a street band play music on anything but instruments. Instead of drums, there were cans, pots and buckets. There were no real instruments, they used anything they could find and used their feet to stomp out a bass sound. It was incredible and I enjoyed it very much.

We spent some time walking and talking, laughing and joking. Talking about things that didn't matter to anyone but us and we had so much fun. It was starting to get darker but Bella said she was having so much fun that she didn't want to leave yet. We walked over towards a small restaurant, probably family owned. We went inside and were seated in a small corner booth near a fireplace. This place was perfect for Bella, I knew she would feel comfortable here. We both ordered a meal and snuggled close together as we waited for the waiter to bring out our food.

I had to endure the annoying thoughts of the staff as we sat, but I didn't mind so much. The waiter was infatuated with Bella. He kept wondering what it would be like to kiss her pouty lips. He was right in thinking they were the most beautiful, full lips, and after being repeatedly bombarded with images of her perfect lips, I had to feel them for myself. I reached down, pulling her chin up so she was looking straight at me before I captured her mouth with my own, tasting her. She parted her lips and released a breathy moan and I used that opportunity to take her bottom lip into my mouth. Kissing Bella was like nothing else, the feeling was exceptional.

"Mmmmm … what was that for?" She asked in a trance as I moved casually in my seat, to adjust the situation in my pants.

"That… was because I love you… well, that and the waiter wouldn't stop picturing kissing you, and I just couldn't take it anymore, I had to feel for myself." I grinned at her and gave her a little wink as I unfolded a napkin to place in her lap.

"Well, remind me to thank him." She laughed quietly as she picked up her glass, trying to avoid meeting the waiters, staring eyes.

I laughed to myself as he cursed me in his mind and turned to face the kitchen. I usually wouldn't act out of jealousy or spite, but the images he was projecting, just made me dizzy with my own infatuation for my beautiful girl. I had to kiss her, I had to feel her lips against mine, in that moment I needed her to know that the waiter wasn't the only who was thinking about how beautiful she was.

Bella looked up at me and smiled as she leaned closer to me, entwining our legs together under the table. When the food was brought out, I watched as she enjoyed her pasta primavera and listened as she talked about how her grandmother used to make the same dish when she was a little girl. I was entranced with her. She could bring so much enthusiasm to a conversation, but in her own subtle way. To anyone else, Bella was a shy, closed off girl who liked to hide from others. But I know Bella. She is so much more than anyone ever gave her credit for. She is absolutely mesmerizing.

Once we left the restaurant, we took a walk along the edge of the park, near the water. I held her hand as we walked, admiring the lights from the festival, reflecting on the water. Bella stopped and leaned against the short brick wall, separating us from the water. She had a contemplative look on her face. I couldn't help but stare at my beautiful girl as the moon light shined down on her, casting a beautiful pale and shimmering glow. She looked like she made of porcelain. I stared at her full, pink lips and licked my own in response. She is the most beautiful creature to ever walk the Earth. I noticed a frown forming on her beautiful face.

"What's wrong, Love?" I turned her to face me and grabbed her chin to pull her attention to my eyes.

"Nothing, really. I just ….. it seems so unfair that you never had any of these kinds of moments in your human life. I wish I could've been there for you back then. I would love to have given you all of the experiences that you give me." She said it with such a sadness in her eyes that made my dead heart break for her.

"Hey… look at me," I whispered to her as I caressed her delicate face in my hands. "I _don't_ regret my life anymore, Bella. I know now, that I was waiting for you. It makes it all worth it and I would do it all over again a hundred times if I knew that you were waiting for me." I said it without hesitation and with confidence, so she would know I was true to my words.

"I know you feel that way now, but I can't even begin to imagine how lonely you must have been. It kills me to know that you were so unhappy. I would give anything to be able to go back and be with you the whole time." She closed her eyes and leaned her head into my chest as I wrapped my arms around her.

"I know, Baby… but it doesn't matter now, we're both here, _now_… _together_ and that's all that matters. I love you and I will always love you, neither of us will ever have to be alone again." I sealed my promise with a kiss and held her close to me for a few minutes before she sighed and looked up at me.

"I love you so much, Edward. I can't even tell you how grateful I am that you waited for me. I don't know what I would have been like in your time, but I _do_ know, that I would fall in love with you in any era." She reached up on her toes to kiss me, quickly on the lips. I looked down at her with admiration and moved a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"I love you too, always." I kissed her once more before tucking her under my arm and started walking back towards the other end of the park. We reached the car and I opened her door so she could get in, then raced to my side and we drove home, holding hands the entire way.

We pulled up to the house and Bella reached for her door to get out, but I was out of the car and at her door before she could even blink.

"Allow me." I said with a slight bow of my head, causing her to giggle and step into my waiting arms.

"You want to watch a movie or something?" I asked her, as we made our way to the front door.

"Yeah that sounds great, I just want to jump in the shower first. Are we going to stay downstairs or go up? She questioned as she made her way to the stairs. I watched her hips sway as she started to climb the stairs, licking my lips as I almost missed her question.

"Ummm…. We can stay upstairs if you want to put your pajamas on…" I trailed off as I watched her tempting body reach the top of the stairs, her hips taunting me with every stride. When we reached our bedroom, I grabbed her by the hips and pulled her back against my chest, closing the door with my foot. I buried my nose in her hair, breathing in her delicious scent.

"Mmmmm … you smell so good… maybe your shower can wait just a few more minutes." I whispered to her as I moved her hair to one side so I could place soft kisses along her neck. "I just want … I have to feel you…" I said as I ran my hands along the curve of her hips down to her thighs, bringing them back up to wrap around her firmly. She tilted her head back so I could kiss her lips.

"Edward…." She breathed out in a sultry voice that had my head spinning. I spun her in my arms so we were face to face.

"You are so beautiful. You leave me breathless and dazed." I told her as I moved my lips against hers slowly. I walked us over towards the bed and pushed her down onto it slowly as I hovered above her. Her legs opened for me and my body rested in between them. We kissed wildly for a minute before her tiny fingers tried to unbutton my shirt. I let go of her, only long enough to rip my shirt from my body and took her in my arms once again, pressing myself against her. She moaned in response to my movements, and ran her hands up and down my chest. My stomach contracted at every brush of her fingers against me.

"Bella…" I groaned as I sucked on her neck and the base of her throat hungrily, my hands roaming her body. "Oh God, I want you so bad… Baby, I -" My words were cut off by her as she crashed her lips to mine. Our kissing was becoming heated, heavy and uncontrolled. My left hand found its way to the button of her jeans, where I popped it open and tugged on the zipper. I slid her jeans off her hips, down her thighs and she kicked them the rest of the way off. I ran my hands over the smooth skin of her calves, up to the inside of her thighs, then reaching out to grab both her hips in my hands.

"You have no idea what you do to me." I growled out in a huff as I covered her body with mine, our lips moving fiercely against each others. "The things I want to do to you…" I whispered in her ear, causing her to moan and grind her hips against me. "I want you so fucking bad." I said to her as I grabbed both of her hands and stretched her arms above her head, pinning them down to the bed.

"Unnnnghhh … Edward, please…" She begged as I licked my way from her throat to her jaw, where I sucked lightly. "I want you too, so bad… I need you." The words came from her mouth and all I could think of was how amazing it would feel to finally be inside her. Fire swept through my whole body, causing my hips to jerk against her pelvic bone and I groaned out a lust filled sound that filled the room. Her moans and delicious whimpers sent shivers through my body; I could feel every change in her body temperature. She was feverish, smoldering with wanton passion. Her body was begging for release, a release that only I could give her.

"Bella… you're burning up… I can feel how much you want me…" I whispered in awe of her body's natural reaction to my own. I kissed her pouty lips, first the top one and then the bottom, taking it into my mouth and sucking slowly. She whimpered again, so I opened my eyes to look at her as I licked her lips and kissed every part of her mouth, slowly, teasingly. She was a vision. Her hair fanned out on the pillows, her eyes closed, mouth open, beads of sweat forming above her brows and above her lip. In that moment, I wanted nothing more than to be inside her and make her scream my name.

"Fuck… Bella… uhhhhhh… shit." I hissed as I rubbed my swollen erection against her, the pressure was too much, I couldn't take it. I released her hands from above her head as I reached down to rub along my length on the outside of my jeans. I gripped my shaft in my hand, just applying pressure, but it wasn't enough. I ripped the button and zipper right off my jeans, as I forcefully slid my hand in so I could clutch my dick in my hand. Bella moaned at my actions and her hands clawed at my neck and back.

"Edward, let me do it… let me help you… I can make you feel so good." She begged in a sultry whisper. I watched as her hand slid down in between us and she moved my hand out of the way. I was hovering above her, both my arms trapping her loosely underneath me. I watched as she grabbed my cock in her hand and squeezed tightly from the base up to my sensitive tip, where there was now a drop of moisture seeping out. I had to look away, it was too overwhelming. It was a Bella sensory overload. I could feel my muscles ripple under my stone skin. I was tensing at her every touch. Astronomical pleasure is not a strong enough phase.

"Gahhhh… Bella…fuck." I groaned out a string of profanities as she stroked me up and down in a slow but firm, torturous pace. I ripped her panties off her body with a quick flick of my fingers, and dropped them to the floor. I pushed her shirt up to expose her pink lace covered breasts. I took one into my hand and kneaded the flesh in a hungry manner. I bit down very gently on her other nipple and I felt it pebble against my tongue, through her lace. She moaned as I massaged her perfect breasts in my hands. Her body was getting even hotter than it was before, blazing. She warmed my entire body as she writhed underneath me.

I was throbbing for her as she moved along my length, spreading around my own wetness. Her hand, wrapped around me, was leaving fiery trails along my steel length. I could feel how hot my cock started to feel from the friction of her hand. I groaned and pulled away from her. It was too much.

"Come here..." I said to her in a deep, luring voice as I pulled her to her feet. "I think you're getting too hot, you need to cool off." I smirked at her and pulled her into my arms as I kissed her lips, eyes open to watch her reaction. I pushed her backwards towards the bathroom and walked us inside, kicking the door closed behind me.

* * *

**Ah sorry to tease you all like this... just when it was getting to the good part ;) **

**Thank you for the support you've shown us for this story. We really appreciate reviews and you can always find us on Twitter (SoWoahNow and EdwardsLove82) or on Facebook!**

**We'll be seeing you all again soon!**

_**Love Always,**_

_**Nicci & Callie**_

_**xoxoxo**_


End file.
